Riding out the Storm
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: In Lukedonia, Frankenstein is awoken by the sounds of someone running about in Rai's mansion.


**Summary**: In Lukedonia, Frankenstein is awoken by the sounds of someone running about in Rai's mansion.

Set at the tail-end of season three/the Lukedonia arc.

* * *

**************Riding out the Storm**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

There was someone running around Master's home. That was Frankenstein's first thought as his eyes fluttered open and his eyes narrowed while he pushed himself upright, trying to pinpoint where they were. Upstairs, yes; away from Master's bedroom, good.

It wouldn't take long to take care of the matter.

Frankenstein followed the muffled sounds as quickly as he could, lest the intruder wake the rest of the household (and that told him more about how exhausted they were if they hadn't roused yet), and as he neared the source of the noise, he could hear something off in the way they moved. Their footfalls were too numerous, but it wasn't like anything Frankenstein had heard before.

…Ah, of course. Frankenstein realised what that meant just before he rounded the corner and saw the transformed M-21 bathed in the full moon's glow.

He should have guessed there was a possibility of this occurring, but he had had other pressing things on his mind at the time. The Lukedonian moon wasn't the same as Earth's moon, and added to that, when M-21 had transformed, he would found himself in a place he wasn't familiar with, hurt, the smell of blood still clinging to him. There weren't many more factors that would stress him further.

M-21 whirled to face him, snarling, his body language tightly controlled, drawn in. Not attacking, but Frankenstein wondered if that was due to M-21 unconsciously recognising him than anything else.

Frankenstein turned his face away, tilting his head back slightly to reveal his throat further.

The snarl trailed off slightly, an uncertain lilt to the sound now. When Frankenstein glanced at M-21 from the corner of his eyes, M-21 was leaning towards him, his hands and feet still in the same place, sniffing delicately.

Hm. It had been far too long since he and Master had stayed here; their scents would have dissipated centuries ago and with no windows open, it would be a little harder for his own scent to carry over to M-21.

Frankenstein took a careful step forward but stopped when M-21 flinched, growls rising again. M-21 didn't back away though, which was to be expected. Frankenstein made sure to not make eye contact while he thought over the situation. He could keep approaching until he was close enough for M-21 to smell him properly, but there was a chance that M-21 would try to attack him before then and once that had happened, he might not calm down until the transformation reversed. However, leaving him to run free around Master's home (and possibly creating a mess) wasn't an option either.

But if the biggest problem was M-21 not being able to smell him…

Frankenstein went over to the window closest to him and after eyeing it for a second (the wood was cracked and warped, dust coated the glass and there were cobwebs everywhere), he opened the window. Cool air breezed in and M-21's growls stuttered, changing, the pitch higher from the last.

After a small pause, cautiously, his head lowered, M-21 padded over to him.

Frankenstein made sure not to move, keeping his body language as relaxed as he could.

M-21 stopped at his feet, hesitated for a second and then pressed his forehead to his thigh, sighing, tension leaving his body bit by bit.

Hmm. Now there was the question of what to do next – he couldn't leave M-21 alone (and M-21 wouldn't leave him now that he'd found him), and Frankenstein didn't want to disturb Tao and Takeo while they needed to recover.

Letting out a long breath, Frankenstein made his decision and nodded at M-21 before turning away, making his way towards the stairs. M-21 followed after him with only a short questioning rumble.

His laboratory here should be far enough removed from modern laboratories that M-21 shouldn't have any negative associations with any of the scents left lingering there (he had made sure to destroy all his materials before he left); it shouldn't take him too long to find his notes on werewolves in case M-21 asked for them and he could refresh his own memory of what he had discovered.

After that, Frankenstein supposed he could seek out what else he wanted to take home with him while he waited for M-21's instincts to abate.

* * *

Right, I think that's the last of wolfed-out!M-21. XD;;;; At least until I get more plotbunnies.

Written for the No True Pair prompt, 'Frankenstein and M-21 with the title, "Riding out the Storm".'

I'd written this after my a/n in Full Moon about the factors leading to a calmer wolf!M-21 – and then the social hierarchy kicked in. XD; Ah well.

I'm going to say Regis and Seira slept in their own places this night. *cough*


End file.
